Sorry won't change what you did
by Silly Bella123
Summary: A year later Dave drives to Dalton to apologies to Kurt.


They pull Kurt out of Physics to tell him he has a visitor, so he thinks there must be something wrong with his Dad. After all, everyone who knows him would have enough common sense not to disturb him during class time unless someone was seriously hanging from the brink of death at that very moment. The wrinkly woman in the (horrid) fuchsia suit tells him it's a family emergency, and he almost pitches head first down the stairs in his efforts to get to the main lobby as quickly as possible. He sprints through the hallways at top speed, barely hearing the horribly dressed woman plead with him to _please slow down _before he hurts himself. Fuck hurting himself. He keeps running until he's turning into the long hallway that will lead him to his destination, but he can tell the second his 'visitor' is in seeing distance that this has nothing to do with Burt. Thank God.

"Karofsky?" He says once they're at a vaguely normal distance at which to hold a conversation. "What in the actual fuck!"

"Language!" One of the receptionists admonishes without so much as looking up from her moniter.

"I won't bother you. I won't stay for long."

"I was in Physics class!"

"I didn't think they would've pulled you out of class…"

"Well only if you tell them it's a family emergency!" Karofsky takes in a huge gasp of air, making his already mammoth shoulders grow impossibly wider, before letting it out in a gust.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I… This was a bad idea, I'm already messing this up, I should just…" He's practically halfway out the door before he finishes speaking, and Kurt has to actually bodily grab his arm and pull in order to get him to stop.

"No. You're here. You might as well say your piece." Karofsky leans back against the front door.

"I just wanted to apologize. For threatening your person and…" he screws up his eyes like he's trying to remember something, "I think sexual harassment is the word I'm supposed to use?" Kurt snorts.

"Wow. Thanks for making it sound so genuine."

"Hey, it's not like that! it's just…" he shakes his head, "fuck this. My therapist keeps telling me to use all these big words but I don't think they really do much aside from confuse me. What I'm really trying to say is that I messed up. And I know me saying that isn't gonna take back just how bad, but I'm hoping it'll give you some closure or whatever. So I'm sorry I threw you into lockers and shit. It was about me, not you." Kurt just blinks.

"You have a therapist?" Dave laughs,

"Seriously Fancy? _That's _what you got from all that?"

"Oh, I apologize, was I actually supposed to give a shit that you feel *sorry* about making my life a living hell? Are we supposed to skip daintily through fields of daisies now?"

"Y'know, you're pretty funny…"

"And you're pretty good at evading the question."

"I'm not *evading…* fuck, you even _sound _like her!"

"Who? You're girlfriend?"

"No, my therapist. Why the hell would you just _assume_-"

"Aha! So you _do _have a therapist!"

"Yeah. Congrats on figuring out the information that I've actually already handed to you. Very sneaky." Kurt shrugs.

"I didn't actually think you had a girlfriend. I was just trying to get you to say that you're gay."

"This isn't a game of word association Hummel, and it isn't something that's just gonna slip out."

"But you aren't freaking out. I said the big G word and you aren't freaking out."

"Yeah, it's been a year, why do you give a shit?" Kurt tilts his head to one side, worrying his bottom lip against his teeth.

"Just trying to make you uncomfortable I guess."

"Well it's not gonna work." Dave leans back against the door and it shifts open. A small trail of cold air flits through the opening.

"Then you might as well go." Dave looks startled, and Kurt rolls his eyes. "You've apologized. You can run back to your therapist or whoever the shit and tell her that you finished your homework like a good little closet case. Nothing else to see here." Dave does that obnoxious breath heaving thing again (Kurt wonders, in retrospect, if it's some sort of relaxation exercise,) and turns to leave.

"Wait!" Kurt says, just before the door swings completely closed.

"What?" Dave's only holding the door about an inch away from the locked position, and he isn't looking Kurt directly in the eye.

"There's one thing you forgot to apologize for…"

"What?" Kurt didn't think he'd actually have to say it. He's not sure how he feels about needing to.

"You… kissed me."

"I'm sorry for… any pain that it caused you." Kurt shakes his head a little.

"But…"

"But I'm not sorry for kissing you."

Dave lets the door swing shut the rest of the way, and he's probably half way back to his car before Kurt can begin to process what the hell just happened here.

Maybe he can forgive Karofsky after all.


End file.
